Die Krähe und der Schmetterling
by Mary loves to rock
Summary: Severus Snape entschliesst sich nach dem Endkampf neu anzufangen.Aber was, wenn ihm niemand dabei helfen will? SSHG


Die Krähe und der Schmetterling

Sie, hell und schillernd wie ein Schmetterling, sie lässt sich treiben im Wind, die Welt gehört ihr.  
Er, dunkel und geheimnisvoll wie die Krähe, sein einsamer Schrei verhallt leise im Sturm.  
Dies ist ihre Geschichte.

Eine dunkle Gestalt wankte in den frühen Morgenstunden einer eiskalten Novembernacht unsicher durch die düsteren Gassen eines heruntergekommenen Stadtteils Londons.

Der Wind pfiff scharf um die Ecken der zumeist leer stehenden Häuser, der Gehweg wurde nur spärlich von ein paar Strassenlaternen, die ebenfalls schon bessere Zeiten gesehen hatten, erhellt.

Nur mühsam konnte sich der offensichtlich betrunkene Mann auf den Beinen halten, alle paar Meter musste er stehen bleiben, um seinen rasselnden Atem zu beruhigen und Kraft für den weiteren Weg zu sammeln.

Als er sich ein weiteres Mal Halt suchend am Fensterrahmen eines leerstehenden Pubs anklammerte, blieb sein Blick ungewollt an der dreckigen Fensterscheibe hängen, in der sich Dank der trüben Beleuchtung sein Gesicht spiegelte.

Severus Snape fluchte laut, als ihn die Erkenntnis, dass es sich bei dem verwahrlosten Mann, der ihm finster aus dem trüben Glas entgegenstarrte, um sich selbst handelte, wie ein Schlag in die Magengrube traf und sich sein vom Alkohol umnebelter Verstand für einen kurzen Moment aufklärte.  
Angewidert von seinem eigenen erbärmlichen Anblick drehte er sich ruckartig weg und liess sich frustriert an der kalten Hausmauer hinabsinken.

Nun war es offiziell – er war in seinem Leben endgültig gescheitert.  
Bis zu diesem Augenblick hatte er die Realität so gut es ging verleugnet, hatte trotz aller Rückschläge immer noch daran geglaubt, dass es auch für ihn so etwas wie ein Happy End geben konnte.  
Müde zog Snape seinen zerfransten Umhang um sich, um sich wenigstes ein Bisschen vor der Kälte und dem Wind zu schützen, während er wieder einmal seine Erinnerungen an die letzten Jahre vor seinem geistigen Auge Revue passieren liess….

Als der Tränkemeister Naginis Attacke vor fünf Jahren wider Erwarten überlebt hatte und seine Augen im Sankt Mungos aufschlug, war ihm die Tatsache, dass er immer noch atmete wie ein Albtraum vorgekommen.  
Er hatte in dem Moment, indem er Potter seine Erinnerungen übergeben hatte, mit seinem Leben abgeschlossen und war bereit für den Tod gewesen.  
Anscheinend fand das Schicksal die Farce, die sein Leben darstellte aber dermaßen erheiternd, dass es ihm nicht einmal gestattete, den Löffel abzugeben, wann ER wollte….  
Scheinbar hatte ihn jemand in der heulenden Hütte gefunden und ins Magierhospital gebracht - wer auch immer es gewesen war, wollte Snape gar nicht wissen, weil er nicht garantieren konnte, dass er seinen Retter für seine noble Tat nicht ins Übermorgen hexen würde, sobald er wieder auf den Beinen war.…

Die Tatsache, dass er noch immer existierte, obwohl er Sankt Potter seine Erinnerungen übergeben und damit weit mehr über sich selbst preisgegeben hatte, als er wollte, liess ihn nicht zur Ruhe kommen und schmerzte ihn mehr, als es die pochende, heisse Wunde an seinem Hals tat.  
Erschwerend kam noch dazu, dass er nach seinem Erwachen unzählige Male von den Mitarbeitern der magischen Verbrechensbekämpfung über seine Rolle als Doppelspion während des Krieges verhört worden war.

Seine Kooperation hatte sich natürlich in Grenzen gehalten, was die lästigen Ministeriumsangestellten aber in keinster Weise davon abhielt, weiter in seinen Wunden, die durch die endlosen Befragungen über die Vergangenheit wieder aufgerissen wurden, nachzubohren, bis sie sich mit den spärlichen Informationen, die der dunkle Mann ihnen verraten hatte, endlich zufrieden gaben.

Trotzdem rechnete Snape jeden Tag damit, von den Auroren abgeholt und nach Askaban gebracht zu werden…  
Natürlich hatte er seinen Teil zum Sturz des dunklen Lords beigetragen, mehr als alle Anderen hatte er für die Fehler seiner Jugend gebüßt – ob das Ministerium der gleichen Ansicht war, würde sich aber erst zeigen.  
Bis Dahin schreckte er jedes Mal, wenn die Tür geöffnet wurde, aus seinem ohnehin unruhigen Schlaf auf.

Die folgenden Tage und Wochen im Krankenhaus hatten sich endlos dahingezogen.  
Snapes Laune war mit jedem weiteren Tag, den er aufgrund seiner derzeitigen körperlichen Verfassung im Bett verbringen musste, noch ein wenig schlechter geworden.  
Mittlerweile hatte er selbst jene Krankenschwestern, die seine Eskapaden bisher geduldig ertragen hatten durch seine unvorhersehbaren Wutausbrüche, gewürzt mit verbalen Gemeinheiten, vergrault.  
Erst neulich hatte er einen neuen Rekord in seinem Wie - schnell - kann - ich - eine - Schwester - aus – dem – Zimmer – ekeln - Spiel aufgestellt.  
Er hatte einer neuen Mitarbeiterin - Schwester Beatrice - seine Bettpfanne nachgepfeffert, (ihren Kopf hatte er dabei nur knapp verfehlt), weil sie es tatsächlich gewagt hatte, ihm den Kopf mit einem mitleidigen Blick zu tätscheln, nachdem sie sich nach seinem Befinden erkundigt und keine Antwort (ausser seinem patentierten Todesblick, bei dem Jeder, der ihn kannte, sofort das Weite gesucht hätte), erhalten hatte.  
Nun, diesen Fehler würde sie jedenfalls kein zweites Mal begehen….geschweige denn noch einmal sein Zimmer betreten…

Nachdem er beinahe einen ganzen Monat im Sankt Mungos verbracht hatte, seine  
Nerven bereits zum Zerreissen gespannt waren und eine Kündigungswelle die Reihen den Mitarbeiter im zweiten Stock (wo sich zufälligerweise auch sein Zimmer befand), gelichtet hatte, hatte sich für Snape endlich (endlich!) einmal etwas zum Positiven verändert.  
Niemals hätte er gedacht, dass es ein kleines, unscheinbares Stück Papier sein würde, welches ihm einen Teil seines Lebensmutes zurückgeben sollte.

Er hatte eine kurze formelle Mitteilung des Ministeriums erhalten, in der stand, dass keine rechtlichen Schritte wegen seiner Vergangenheit gegen ihn eingeleitet werden würden, da er seine Schuld durch seine langjährige Arbeit als Doppelspion bereits wettgemacht hätte.  
Weiters war dem Ministerium ein Brief Albus Dumbledores zugesandt worden, den er bereits vor seinem Tod verfasst hatte, in dem der ehemalige Schulleiter detailliert über die Umstände, die Snape dazu gezwungen hatten, ihn zu töten, berichtete, um so denTränkemeister zu entlasten und ihm ein Leben in Freiheit zu ermöglichen.

Der Brief war natürlich jeder nur erdenklichen magischen Untersuchung unterzogen worden, um seine Echtheit zu widerlegen – am Ende hatte aber auch der letzte Zweifler einsehen müssen, dass es sich bei dem Pergament um keine Fälschung handelte.

Dumbledore hatte seine Erklärung in weiser Voraussicht mit Veriatserumtinktur geschrieben, einer Abwandlung des bekannten Zaubertrankes, mit welcher es unmöglich war, Lügen schriftlich zu Papier zu bringen.  
Anschliessend hatte er den Brief Minerva Mc Gonagall, seiner ältesten Freundin, anvertraut, mit der Bitte, ihn nach Voldemorts Tod dem Ministerium zu übergeben.  
Sie hatte ihm diesen letzten Wunsch nur zu gerne erfüllt….

Snape war also frei - nur ein kleiner Zusatz, über den er sich anfangs keine Gedanken gemacht hatte, stand unter seiner offiziellen Rehabilitation.  
Die einzige Bedingung, die das Ministerium an seine Freiheit knüpfte, war das Verweilen in der magischen Gemeinschaft - er durfte also in der Muggelwelt weder leben noch arbeiten – vermutlich um ihn und seine „Aktivitäten" besser im Auge behalten zu können.

Da er sowieso nicht vorgehabt hatte, den Rest seines Lebens unter Muggeln zu verbringen und er Misstrauen gegenüber seiner Person mehr als gewohnt war, hatte er sich an dem Zusatz nicht weiter gestört und noch am selben Tag beschlossen, einen Neuanfang zu wagen.  
Besser würde seine Ausgangsposition für ein neues Leben nicht mehr werden und ihm war klar, dass er ein totaler Idiot wäre, würde er diese einmalige Gelegenheit verstreichen lassen.  
Es wäre ein Segen, könnte er sein Leben in Zukunft in Ruhe mit dem Erforschen neuer Zaubertränke verbringen – ohne auf Gedeih und Verderb den Launen eines Psychopathen ausgeliefert zu sein…

Noch am selben Tag war er aus dem Bett gestiegen und hatte das Sankt Mungos auf wackeligen Beinen verlassen.  
Bei dem Gedanken daran, dass die Ärzte und Schwestern wahrscheinlich gerade sein Zimmer ausräucherten, Dankgebete sangen und literweise Weihwasser versprengten, nun da sie ihren personifizierten Albtraum endlich los waren, schlich sich ein feines Lächeln in sein Gesicht – sein Erstes seit Monaten.

Nun, seine Freude hatte nicht lange angehalten.  
Nachdem er zu seinem ganz und gar nicht trauten Heim in Spinners End appariert war und sich gezwungenermaßen noch einen Tag Ruhe gegönnt hatte, (nach dem Apparieren war er beinahe umgekippt), hatte er am nächsten Tag begonnen, Bewerbungen zu versenden.  
Mit seinen Referenzen und seinem Können müsste sich in kürzester Zeit eine geeignete Stelle für ihn finden.  
Soweit die Theorie…

Die Praxis sah leider Anders aus.  
Eine Absage nach der Anderen war mit der Eulenpost in sein bescheidenes Haus geflattert.  
Einige der möglichen Arbeitgeber hatten ihm auf freundliche Art und Weise mitgeteilt, dass sie ihn aufgrund seiner fachlichen Fähigkeiten zwar gerne einstellen würden, dass es aufgrund seiner zweifelhaften Vergangenheit aber unmöglich sei, wenn sie ihren guten Ruf bewahren wollten.  
Die Mehrzahl der Antworten war weniger schmeichelhaft formuliert, manche enthielten sogar Beschimpfungen der übelsten Sorte.

Die Tatsache, dass Severus Snape in all den Jahren der Seite des Lichts gedient hatte, hatte sich Dank dem Tagespropheten zwar herumgesprochen, seine Vergangenheit und den Mord an Albus Dumbledore hatte ihm die breite Öffentlichkeit aber anscheinend nicht vergeben.  
Der Umstand, dass Snape während seines Aufenthaltes im St. Mungos jegliche Interviews betreffend seiner Rolle im Krieg verweigert, sich sein uncharmantes Verhalten den Schwestern gegenüber dafür aber wie ein Lauffeuer verbreitet hatte, hatte seinen Beliebtheitsgrad innerhalb der magischen Gemeinde ebenfalls nicht gerade gesteigert.

Zuerst hatte Snape mit Gleichmut auf die ersten Absagen reagiert – er hatte zur Sicherheit etliche Bewerbungen verschickt, früher oder später musste eine positive Rückmeldung kommen.  
Nach zwei Monaten des Wartens war er allerdings gezwungen gewesen, der bitteren Wahrheit ins Gesicht zu sehen…

Niemand wollte ihn.

Severus Snape hatte es all die Jahre unter Voldemorts Knechtschaft geschafft, dass, was von ihm noch an Menschlichkeit übriggeblieben war, zu bewahren, nur um nun da er endgültig frei war wieder zu scheitern.

Die Erkenntnis, dass sich seine eigene Lebensgeschichte wiederholte und er am Ende wieder als Aussenseiter dastand - den alle mieden, viele offensichtlich sogar hassten - brach seinen Willen und liess ihn mit Nichts als tiefer Verbitterung zurück.

Seine Ersparnisse aus Hogwartszeiten hatten die letzten Jahre gereicht, um ein bescheidenes Leben zu führen und sich selbst zu versorgen, nun stand er allerdings ohne einen einzigen Sickel da und wusste nicht, wie es in Zukunft weitergehen sollte.

Heute Nacht hatte er seine letzten Münzen für ein paar Gläser billigen Feuerwhiskeys in einer dreckigen Spelunke ausgegeben und frustriert festgestellt, dass das Geld bei Weitem nicht reichte, um zu vergessen.

Als Snape jetzt frierend an der kalten Hausmauer lehnte und ihm die Ironie der ganzen Situation bewusst wurde, konnte er ein heiseres Kichern nicht unterdrücken.  
Wie leicht wäre es jetzt, einfach sitzen zu bleiben und zu warten, bis auch der letzte Rest von Wärme aus seinem Körper verschwand und ihn das unausweichliche Ende endlich erreichen würde.  
Der Alkohol tat noch immer seine Wirkung und machte ihn schläfrig.  
Der Körper des Tränkemeisters sank schlaff in sich zusammen, als ihn die Müdigkeit endgültig übermannte und ihn von seinen trüben Gedanken erlöste.

Er bekam nicht mehr bewusst mit, wie sich ein paar Minuten später eine warme Hand auf seinen Hals legte, um seinen Puls zu fühlen.


End file.
